prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 22, 2013 Main Event results
The May 22, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the CenturyLink Center in Omaha, Nebraska on May 21, 2013. Summary Only a few days removed from Extreme Rules, No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship Alberto Del Rio battled Big E Langston in a rematch from Raw. Also, The Usos clashed with 3MB, and Heath Slater felt the wrath of Ryback. At Extreme Rules, Alberto Del Rio defeated Jack Swagger in an “I Quit” Match to secure an opportunity to face Dolph Ziggler for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, the next night on Raw, the Mexican Superstar's road to the championship hit a major speed bump in the form of The Showoff's massive associate, Big E Langston. After the WWE official was distracted by Ziggler's girlfriend, AJ Lee, Langston took advantage, using questionable tactics to earn a major victory. As the opening bell sounded on WWE Main Event, Del Rio wasted no time going on the offensive against his larger opponent with a flurry of high-impact strikes. Although much like their battle on Raw, Langston's power allowed him to take control of the contest. The Showoff's massive cohort was able to use his raw strength to his advantage in addition to having the unpredictable AJ Lee at ringside, distracting Del Rio and the official in an effort to tip the scales. For the majority of the contest, Langston dominated the No. 1 contender. Displaying the fighting spirit of a champion, Del Rio survived the onslaught of his sizeable opponent as Langston's frustration mounted following many near-falls. Although Big E staved off a Cross Armbreaker with pure power, Del Rio countered a powerslam and expertly executed a kick to the back of the head that was enough to stun his opponent and pick up the victory. Following WWE Main Event's featured contest, the WWE Universe inside Omaha's CenturyLink Center was treated to high-octane tag team action as The Usos battled Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal of 3MB. Both duos battled back and forth as 3MB, of course, made time to play air guitar during the contest. The teamwork between the twins proved to be their greatest advantage throughout the contest, however, even after 3MB controlled the momentum of the battle. During the match, sirens suddenly drowned out any noise in the arena and an ambulance appeared near the entrance ramp. The back doors swung open as Ryback emerged. The hungry Superstar marched toward the ring, intent on destruction. 3MB's Heath Slater foolishly attacked Ryback only to be thrown face-first to the floor. The massive competitor then hoisted Slater on his shoulder and loaded him into the ambulance. With McIntyre & Mahal distracted by their band leaeder's abduction, The Usos capitalized, putting their teamwork on display and picking up the victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Justin Gabriel defeated Cody Rhodes *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) (12:35) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Heath Slater) (13:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_034_Photo_01.jpg ME_034_Photo_02.jpg ME_034_Photo_03.jpg ME_034_Photo_05.jpg ME_034_Photo_06.jpg ME_034_Photo_08.jpg ME_034_Photo_10.jpg ME_034_Photo_11.jpg ME_034_Photo_13.jpg ME_034_Photo_14.jpg ME_034_Photo_15.jpg ME_034_Photo_16.jpg ME_034_Photo_17.jpg ME_034_Photo_18.jpg ME_034_Photo_19.jpg ME_034_Photo_20.jpg ME_034_Photo_21.jpg ME_034_Photo_22.jpg ME_034_Photo_23.jpg ME_034_Photo_24.jpg ME_034_Photo_25.jpg ME_034_Photo_26.jpg ME_034_Photo_27.jpg ME_034_Photo_28.jpg ME_034_Photo_29.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #34 results Category:2013 television events